Attraction
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The Chairwoman or Queen of Totsuki Academy has a deep reason of her attraction to her First seat.
1. Attraction

Title: Attraction

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Is this really him?" she looked baffled seeing her first seat's Instagram history back when he was just in middle school, with his bloody red waistcoat under his white suit coat and silky black ascot tie neatly tucked in his white dress shirt, he was dashingly smiling with his father who worm the same, except he was donning a bowtie.

Ruggish yet attractive, that was his charm, she doesn't even deny it since she is charmed by his street boy personality and she loved his confidence when it comes to her, did she say love? That was too much.

Scrolling his old photos she can see his young twelve years old boy looks, he is cute she also does not deny it.

But getting back on how she managed to get her hands to see his private photos locked and can be viewed by his followers and the ones that he followed back.

It was the time when she was staying at his dorm that his dorm mates learned she doesn't have a single social media account, thus, because the red – haired Chef is pushy and the same time taunting, he helped her make some and instantly added himself to her every account, now she gets to see everything.

Putting down her phone, it gave a small pling for a new notification, viewing what it was he posted another and instantly she pressed to see.

She bit her lip seeing her first seat in such state, he groaned seeing his state; he was shirtless and currently holding a hose, all wet and washing his Kawasaki Ninja, his black two wheels service which he also use to pick his Queen up and drop her off to where her schedule is, "How do I save this?" she asked herself until she remember, "Right I can't…" forgetting she can also screen capture it.

Her thoughts was disturb when Yuki playfully sent her an exact image of Soma, but this time, his shorts were also wet and his crotch silhouette print is visible from his wet pants" her face went red yet she saved it anyways.

Looking at the time she remembered that she is off to her class lecture by half an hour, filling in for a teacher she just dismissed after knowing his unjust way of teaching.

Finishing last of her work, knowing that her Loyal right hand man, or dog, but thinks of him as her knight wouldn't be there to take her to the junior high department she called Hisako who was surprised that the first seat is not with her.

With her limousine ready she went off to her lecture.

* * *

She was a little less strict with the Juniors and she was liked by her students instantly, with her lecture done, she went out the building to head back with the limo only to see a horde of Junior high students in a commotion, piling and pushing each other, Erina shrugged what it was only to hear her name being called.

"Erina!" she instantly know who it was, she sighed and placed her hand to her hips and raised her eye brow at him, he gave an apologetic chuckle and handed her a pink full face helmet with her initials on, she flushed when he gave her a peck and gave her his jacket to cover her legs when she rides, students squealed and took photos of the Chairwoman and her First seat being all sweet.

Erina dismissed her chauffer who gave her a nod and a thank you, proceeding to ride with her First Seat, "You're late" she said over the Bluetooth speaker and microphone attached to her helmet.

"Sorry, had to take care of some things other than washing my bike" he told, "Are you ready for the weekend?" he excitedly asked.

"I am, but we need to head back to the mansion first to get something" she told and he speeds off to her place.

Upon parking his bike, she steps down and he let her wear the jacket since it would be a two hour ride they would need to take, taking her helmet off she placed it over the seat beside his own, he went in the mansion bounding looking for Hisako to take what they need, upon having the things, he proceeded to put it on his compartment and drove off.

Erina loved the wind and her hold to his toned abdomen, she palmed him and held her grip not to fall off, he enjoyed their ride as she was possessive over him.

Upon reaching their destination, he proceeded to park his bike at the side of his shop and opened one door for them to head in, he let his Queen in first and she shrugged off her jacket, handing it to him.

Bounding to the second floor where the actual residence of the Yukihiras is, she headed in to his room to change, opening his closet seeing her own set of ordinary and less fancy clothes she worn it, stretching her body with a little sound, she jumped a bit when there were arms wrapped around her abdomen, just under her breast, moving up a little her breasts bounced from the contact and she moaned, lips tracing butterfly kisses on her neck, she gave him more access.

"Sorry I want there earlier" he told.

"It's play, what were you doing why were you late?" she asked.

"It's personal, but you'll know eventually" and continued to kiss her, "Customers can wait" he added and carried her to his bed.

Hours later Erina groaned waking up and cleared her throat, she hated it whenever she would wake up with itchy throat after their little carnal escapade, seeing there is a water at her side she smiled knowing Soma must have put it there for her, taking her phone she then proceeded to remind her secretary to feed her beloved twin baby fishes, her two gold fish in a beautiful illuminated tank, her two fishes were given by Soma after he had won it for her from their last date in the festival they went to.

The man sleeping beside her is taking a good gentle grip over her hip, his back muscles were now defined as he trains with Hayama and Ryo to her grandfather's gym or sometimes works out with him, he was deep in sleep and she took a quick photo of him for her to keep.

Still not hungry yet, she decided to join him to sleep instead, sliding back to the cover and cuddling her First seat.

* * *

The morning later, with his warmth nowhere to be found she stretched and yawned like usual, and as a habit she would check her phone if there was any urgent messages, scanning there was none, but opening her notification she found Soma posted something over his other social media at twelve midnight, opening she was baffled what it was; it was a collage of her, one where she was practicing using his motorbike where he teaches her how to drive, another is their recent date, the third one is she was cooking in his restaurant her back facing the camera, hair tied up and sporting the Yukihira Restaurant uniform, and lastly it was taken yesterday, she wasn't looking in the camera as well, she was leaning on his motorbike, head looking at the side, she was donning his leather jacket which was loose to her fit, and helmet under her hand.

It was a long caption on top, " _Greeting my Queen for our special day, this is all my appreciation and love to you, my father gave me one advice he reminds me always, for me to be a good Chef, I need to find a woman I would give all that I cook for her, and since I found one, you helped me realize what I was missing and what I need in my life. Call me crazy as I let you drive and play with my bike, call me names and throw insults, but without you, my life without fun is pointless. Happy second monthsary, I love you, My Queen of Totsuki_ " she flushed reading it, it was really sappy of him yet it was sweet, she loved every bit of what he said, she smiled and put her phone to her bare chest.

Looking at his post again she saw there were many reblogs already, everyone in Totsuki knows their close relationship since her Diner boy is not that subtle when he would be in his lover mode.

She was about to post something when he entered the room with only his elastic underwear on with a tray on hand, greeting her with a kiss, "I assume you saw it?" he asked and she nodded.

"Here, breakfast" he placed the tray with the transforming Furukake Gohan, he made a little unspoken tradition to make her something memorable every special day of theirs, it was a dish that he first served her. Proceeding to give her a long good morning kiss.

"Uh-uh" she pushed him a bit, "We need to open the shop remember?" she smiled at him playfully and he kept his little frustration.

He then gave up and let her have her breakfast, but she would share with him every now and then, Soma remembered when she first came to his family's Diner and she was amazed how small it was yet how crowded it would get knowing the Yukihiras serve good food, she experienced how to serve the public and how enjoyable it was, and after that he never heard her insult his Diner again, his father finally gave him the Diner after losing for the first time, and he proved his old man that he surpassed him, now Erina his high maintenance Queen is enjoying her stay at his Diner happily serving and learning, but what made him fall for her more is what she said.

 _"This is where Saiba-sama taught you personally, much better than how we teach in Totsuki, you learn firsthand in experience and you get to enjoy the sight of people admiring your dish. I want to learn more, I want to experience, and I thank you for welcoming me to your home which Saiba-sama taught you with the first hand experience"_ Soma can recall every word she said.

"Soma?" called Erina, turning his head she walked to his bath bare naked and it was a sight that turned him on, with a mischievous smile plaster to her beautiful face, he knew what she needed and followed her in.

* * *

With their matching blue, long sleeved Yukihira shirt, they both manned the kitchen as well as taking orders, Erina is now familiar with people and so they are to her, they tease her every now and then and she would ride along with the jokes. Experiencing what her beloved First seat had been experiencing for twelve years it was a great knowledge to add to her own, the interaction between the Chef and the patron.

As lunch rush was about to end for the shopping district, "Package for Nakiri-san?" a guy in a jump suit with a matching cap came in, heads turned to the one called, and Erina wiped her hand immediately and went to the man with a huge bouquet.

Soma remained quiet, back facing the diners since he was cooking, the guy handed Erina his clip board when a pink paper with a huge print; Happy Monthsary Surprise, with that she turned to Soma dumbfounded and he chuckled, and turned to her, her face flared up deep red as he winked, the familiar diners teased the two when another person in a jumpsuit came, this time handed her a cake, one after another came and Soma enjoyed her shocked sight.

"I told you I'll get back on the next" whispered Soma, "Everything's on the house today!" he called and everyone cheered, to Erina's surprise the delivery people were all from Polar Star Dorm and Hisako, she did not recognize them because of shock.

The cheer got louder when Soma pulled out an expensive black velvet box, she again stood frozen from all his surprises, slipping the golden band ring on her finger he claimed and marked her already with it, Ryoko, Alice, Yuki and practically the Polar Star girls took pictures of them.

They celebrated until it was evening and the other went to head back to Totsuki.

After they cleaned up the place they were dead tired and went up to share the bath again, Erina kept thanking him for a great day and she noted to herself that she would give him a gift when they head back to the Academy.

Soma who's now fast asleep, like the usual would cuddle her lower mid section, pulling her phone out, she found her favorite photo over her gallery and used it; a front shot of Soma sitting on his bike, with his ruggish smile looking sideways, his brown leather jacket worn over his Totsuki uniform, it was his official address for the orientation as the First seat, his trying to remove his gloves from the buttons but it was rather looking like he was putting it on, his helmet placed on top of his gas tank she smiled at the candid photo that shows Soma's personality, " _Meet Totsuki's First seat, he's over confident, a jerk at times, likes to play dumb and escape paper works._ " she giggled at her first sentence, " _But he is also my personal chauffer, Chef, MP3, but more importantly my Knight. He's the only man who stood up from my father and helped me, call him stubborn but I call it brave, wagering his own chance on graduating in Totsuki, Thank you for everything_ " laying beside him, she kissed his nose and gave his lips a peck cupping his cheek.

She wasn't attracted to him because he's the son of Asura her idol, but because of his personality, he serenade, he comfort, he knows how to a jerk in timing to distract her, and more importantly he really does treat her like a Queen.

The morning later after waking up, she received a message from an unfamiliar number, upon opening it was her father, she sat frozen and Soma noticed her.

"What's wrong" he started to distract and kissed her neck, she opened the message, it was a short clip, _"Yukihira-kun went to my office a day ago asking for you personally, even though I might be part of your life anymore and antagonized you since childhood, he still considered me. Aside that I like him because he is the son of the person I looked up to, he is a honest young man, I like him because he bothered to ask my permission, I gave him my blessing, Erina. Please take care, I'm sorry for being the evil man in your life, I only did it because I loved your mother and wanted to bring the best out of you as I promised her. I guess you're already going well. I give both of you my blessing as I repeat"_ her tears fell and hugged Soma.

Soma smiled softly and kissed her, "This is why I was busy that day, I went to him" she sniffled.

"Are you really sure about me? I'm really mean towards you and I sometimes ignore you" she pouted.

"Then without you my life would be boring, now get up because we got a date" and he carried her to the bath.

~END~


	2. Firsthand Experience

Title: Firsthand Experience

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Shokugeki no Soma

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Summary: Erina Nakiri learned firsthand to her supposed nemesis but it turns out she also learned another feelings firsthand, it wasn't just love but jealousy.

(A/N: This is the story on how they got close and got together, and how she started to wear the shirt and has her own clothes at his home)

* * *

Polar Star dormers dragged their confused Chairwoman to a commoner's market, picking up some things until they went to a familiar place, it was a Diner buzzing with flood of people asking for lunch.

Poor Erina got dragged on her weekend break when Hisako was taken by Ikumi and the other Polar Star dormers to help their dorm mate since they heard he cooks and serve his patrons alone on weekends.

However Erina discovered that her First seat is being helped by high school girls who seemed to be around him.

"Aki-chan! Mayumi-chaaan!" called Yuki gleefully and bounded to the two girls who greeted her back, the cook and current First seat did not notice them.

They then proceeded to help their friend, Erina was shocked to see more and more people goes in to eat and even if it was just her First seat she witnessed the twelve years of experience, he would greet and ask them nothing, proceeds to cook and hand them the food, as he already knows his patron's usual food.

Quick efficient and quality, even it was just a Diner, she was amazed how Soma took care of everything with a little help however she was disturbed by the touchiness and closeness of the two girls around her First seat, she has been avoiding the two for a while until her Fist seat noticed her discomfort and glared staring at him, while the girls and his dorm mates chats, he transferred to a seat beside her and started to annoy her, she continued to pout.

The two girls then knew that Erina who is the prestigious school's Chairwoman, they started to gawk at her since she's the same age like them, but she's also pretty.

As the sky darken, the bunch went back to Totsuki taking Erina with them, the two girls as well went home, leaving the Diner boy to clean up.

* * *

But to the surprise of the Diner boy that next morning his lady boss was in his door step blushing and pouting, he chuckled and invited her in, instead offering her seat on the Diner's area, he took her to their residential area, the second floor where their homey living room is, he was about to ask when, "This is where Saiba-sama taught you personally, much better than how we teach in Totsuki, you learn firsthand in experience and you get to enjoy the sight of people admiring your dish. I want to learn more, I want to experience"

He grinned, "I see, then welcome to my home, let's start next weekend"

"Why not now?!" she asked.

"Sorry, my Queen but I'm on break, I need to get and order supplies for the next week when I get home, if you'd like you can come with me" he offered and she lit up, she nodded right away, he want even expecting that.

Taking her to the district market, he taught her how to bargain and things he learned from his father, she was amazed that they can bargain a product in an already low price to a lower price.

With all things bought, she didn't lift a finger carrying things, she offered to carry one but he refused, "My dad taught me one thing and that not to let a lady lift anything when I can do things for her" he winked, arriving back to his place, he even opened the door for her.

He arranged the spices he had bought since yesterday was already empty, Erina helped him organized some things until it was afternoon already, "I'm heading back to school, want to ride along?" he asked and she agreed.

On their way she commented something to his mop bike and he seemed to be embarrassed about it, "Dad sometimes to leave allowance actually" she was shocked to know that, "But I do some extra work for myself so I have my own, don't worry" he chuckled.

* * *

Friday afternoon after her work in her office she was irritated with the roaring sound of engine outside her office, stomping her feet and about to scream whoever it was she was surprised to see her First seat in a new motor bike, a big black with tint of red and white Kawasaki bike, she went down to ask what was he doing, "Bring some change of clothes, you're staying tonight" he told, "We need to be up early to open" with that she called Hisako who was shocked.

"Wait, where did you get this?" she asked baffled at the new bike.

"My buddy, Vince we traded, he is a fan of Vespa so we traded, it turns out the old mop was a vintage and cost more than this puppy" patting the bigbike, "He's a collector so he convinced me with this"

"Wow, you got your ways don't you?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"I told you, I got this, I can do some things for myself" he gave a gentle smile, here, wear this" handing her his black full face helmet with his Yukihira sticker.

"I instructed Hisako to deliver my needed change of clothes later, let's just go" with that she sat side ways and held on him tight, he drove slow not to startle her.

Arriving to his place, as usual he opened the door for her, "By the way, tomorrow you need to wear the Yukihira family shirt since you're going to be here for quite a while" she looked horrified at the idea yet he seemed to be amused, she fumed to what he said.

"You… you plebian!" and she made another Diner insults at him.

"Nice try, my Queen, I'm now immune to that" he chuckled. And she continued to protest.

The morning later Erina who stayed at Soma's room, for the first time she comfortably and slept straight without any nightmares, the pillow smells really like him as his scent lingers around, however she was upset when he barged in and woke her up, for their morning preparations.

Spending short time with him, she realized how hard he works being alone and the same time serve.

She appreciated his work and noticed how comfortable she is to the Yukihira shirt, the whole day was busy until afternoon, both now sitting by the hall and looking at each other, "Wow… that was fun and intense" she commented. "People worked for me but I never thought it was like this"

"Welcome to my world" he chuckled.

Weeks passed in the same routine, and their friends noticed their closeness, until it was time for the Moon festival.

With his stall in place, to every student's shock and wonderment the Chairwoman is with him, wearing her chef uniform, Soma on the other because of a deal now wears his own uniform, an all black uniform with red neckerchief that Erina had to fix for him. Erina has her own fancy both however she preferred to tag along with the First seat because of her now habit in his Diner.

Her staff who was curious came to see, jaws dropped when the First seat would say stings of orders to her and she would comply along, however some of the students mused seeing how touchy and feely they are whenever they both synchronize, now they can really prove that they are the demon pair remembering the challenge against central, their special is their version of Hachis Parmentier, their speed serving and cooking was amazing even with the amount of customers they have, at the end they both with some of their friends who came to give them a hand won, Soma out of happiness carried her around, she wasn't even budging and let him do it to her around.

Announcing the winners with their name they both gave their usual affectionate high five, and since it was a victory party, everyone went out to party in their booth, however Soma and Erina went to another corner, she liked it whenever he takes out his guitar and play for her, she hums along.

* * *

Like the usual Friday he handed her his helmet, "I think you should get comfy clothes you can leave at my place" he told, "I mean so you wouldn't bother bringing your bag always" he told and she thought about it and agreed, "We'll be half day tomorrow, how's that sound? Let's head to the mall and get you some" he told and drove off.

The next morning they had opened and the locals started teasing them, Soma shrugged it off while Erina flushed, it was a usual thing, until Soma called for the patrons that he's be taking her out today so he's be closing soon, collective awes were heard since they thought they can eat more of his dish.

Finally when they closed down and cleaned up, Erina changed to her simple sleeveless dress which Soma really liked as he repeatedly complimented her, upon getting their purchase, to her surprise Soma paid for it and wondered where he got the money.

When they got back to his place, he placed everything to his room where she can arrange it when suddenly, "Can we talk after?" she felt a pang in her heart hearing him in a serious tone, she was afraid and nervous the same time.

She took a slow pace not wanting to hear what he was about to say in seriousness.

She took a deep breath and opened her door to see him, he gave a warm smile and asked her to sit, "I don't know if you had noticed… but…" she waited for him to continue, he was fidgeting.

"I like you…" he told, "I… I know you hate me and all but I had to get this off my chest, you may reject me if you want but at least can we be friends?" he asked giving a shaky smile.

She speechless at him, finally her feeling were clear, it wasn't just her who likes him, "I don't hate you" she blushed deep red, "I… I like you too" she didn't even continue when he tacked her in to a hug.

"Thank goodness!" he cheered, "I thought I was already rejected" he held her tight, "Please go out with me?" he asked and she in return held his upper sleeve tightly nodding.

Pulling away from her he had that silly grin on his face, "Can I kiss you?" with that asked she wanted to hide her embarrassed face but nodded anyways, he leaned in and kissed her, it started to simple pecks until it grew to longer and passionate one, both panting and pinking from their intimate contact, "Wow… you're lips are so soft" he told.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked suspiciously.

"Actually you're the first, I was too busy how to surpass my dad" he admitted, "Now I realize what he meant" he told.

"And what is it?"

"That in order for e to perfect my cooking, I need to find me a woman that I want to give all the food I cook, now I found you" he told, "Please stay here with me from now on, my place isn't that big as yours but it's homey" he awkwardly chuckled.

"I don't mind" she continued to blush.

"Thank you for liking me too" their foreheads touched, "By the way I've been meaning to give this to you" he went to his father's room and took out a light pink Helmet with her initials on it, she gasped and hugged it.

"Can I learn how to drive too?" she asked with her eyes sparkling, Soma scratched his head and sighed.

"I think I'm stupid to say yes, but okay, I'll teach you, but we need a lighter motor for you" he told and she hugged him.

* * *

Another weeks passed until their friends noticed their routine as they became more intimate to each other, and he would also go on routine to drop and pick her up, even the professor that doesn't smile noticed it and even asked the First seat directly, "We're dating" with that reply the social media, school press, and so as the school journalism club were all crazy to know how they started.

"You are terrible" Erina sighed.

"I was kind of irritated when those first years gaze on you" he replied.

"You possessive mutt" and pulled his collar for a kiss, both in secure privacy of her office, "Now finish your work" she pointed at his paper works.

"Yes my Queen" he chuckled and proceeded to work.

~END~


End file.
